


Home

by madeofplasma



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Some Fluff, hank is thick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofplasma/pseuds/madeofplasma
Summary: Short comic about Connor coming back to Hank.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Published first on tumblr (@madeofplasma) and twitter (@soyouz_trashcan) .  
> I love Hank and Connor so m-m-m-much. I honestly won't have even look at this game if I haven't see all the cute fanarts of them. I can't say no to a pretty face like Connor's and a grumpy, scruffy old man like Hank.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't hesitate to leave a comment or to follow me on twitter (@soyouz_trashcan) or tumblr (@madeofplasma) <3


End file.
